canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquesio
Aquesio is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a 5 inch tall anthromorisapian rain drop who wears a gold crown on his head, has dark reddish-brown eyes, three-fingered hands, no visible toes on his feet. Only two of his family members are known: King Tenabe (father) and Queen Rayequana (mother). He was born on May 13th, 1140, in the Seaweed Kingdom in the Kalukian ocean, and his Astrological sign is Taurus. Aquesio has over 100+ years of experience in royal leadership training, so ruling over the Kalukian Ocean and swimming are his favorite hobbies. He is the kind-hearted, wise, loving, friendly, and polite ruler of the Seaweed Kingdom and lives in the great Kalukian ocean in the middle of a tropical beach. Sabrina and Adam met Aquesio when they are enjoying their swim, while exploring Kaluka. They were sent to help out the residents of the Seaweed Kingdom when the Metallic Dynasty polluted it with ink, so King Rainbow and Queen Heart granted them the ability to transform into a mermaid and a merman for this mission. His nickname of Drip Drop is just a random nickname that was given to him by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Rain fall - Outside of battle, he can summon a heavy rain when Kaluka Forest is in need of it and in a battle, this attack powers up his bubble attack technique Water blast - He jumps into midair and rapidly spins while he opens his mouth and takes in a deep breath, then releases and fires a powerful jet of a small stream of water from his mouth at a great speed, which forcefully strikes an opponent to inflict damage Surf - He summons a huge wave that he rides on which flies straight to the opponent, then the wave crashes down on the opponent Ice beam - He shoots a light blue beam of ice from his mouth and freezes an opponent Transform - His body glows white, then he transforms into a rain cloud to avoid an opponent's attack Recover - Small circles surround his body, and he fully recovers his health by making all the damage taken from previous attacks disappear from his body Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Aquesio 4.png Aquesio 3.png Aquesio 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka Category:Royalty Category:Anthro characters